A vehicle typically includes a body structure having a bumper beam attached to a crush can. The body structure may also have a towing lug for attaching a towing hook to the body structure. The towing hook is for towing the vehicle or for securing the vehicle during transport of the vehicle on a transport vehicle such as a truck, a train, a boat, etc. The bumper beam and the crush can may be made of fiber reinforced polymer or plastic composite materials.